


Here Comes a Thought

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bows & Arrows, Chains, Collars, Fights, Full Moon, Hunters & Hunting, Jealousy, Kelpie Ignis, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Starvation, Vampires, Werewolf Gladiolus, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, merman prompto, vampire noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is the Prince of Insomnia, also known as the prince of vampires. He gets captured by scientists and thrown into a cell to be tested. He's forced answer questions with the use of starvation.Gladiolus Amicitia is a normal, common werewolf. He follows commands, as for the scientists have his little sister. He his forced to use is unlimited, god-like strength and werewolf transformation.The two are both in a cell together, yet their races are rivals.





	1. Chapter One: Partner

**Author's Note:**

> gladioxnoctis because why not, idk why, but I did a werewolf/vampire thingy.

    

"Hey, _Princess_ , you've got a partner." A rough, raspy guard's voice called out. 

 

Noctis didn't want to look up. He was too frustrated and exhausted to do so. He's been trying to escape for so long- his fingers were sore, his skin gained blisters and was threatening to bleed. He hadn't drunk in so long. Whatever was given to him, was infused with hints of garlic. Noct had to cough and vomit it out, which seemed like a joy to the guards.

 

It weakened his strength. He couldn't barge out of his cell like a barbarian. He needed power- he needed blood.

 

So that's where his new cellmate came by.

 

The unbreakable glass door slid open. Noctis didn't run out for a reason. First, guards were armed with crosses, garlic and holy water. Second, there's a ton of light out there, made just for Noctis. Sometimes the light would surpass the glass door. Noct would have to hide all the way in the back, or in a corner to hide from it. The guards laugh about it, teasing the prince.

 

A huge ball of blood and fur was thrown without any care onto the cold, concrete floor. The werewolf had scars and red liquid coming down from its arms and torso. Noct shuffled into a corner, holding his knees to his chest.

 

The werewolf sluggishly got up, struggling in pain.

 

"Don't kill each other. Ms. Adam's wants you two alive." The guard spoke.

 

Noctis hissed. He hated Ms. Adam's and she hated him back. The two never got along very well. When Noctis was supposed to drink at some point in time, Ms. Adam's would take that privilege away, because he was "misbehaving".

 

All that he did was sit in the corner of the room and say nothing.

 

The werewolf finally got up. Noctis could see the blood dripping from his torso. Dirt and grass got into his wounds, making it unclean and possibly infected. The wolf had bright, amber eyes. It slowly transformed into his human form, his fur decreasing bit by bit. As his powers drained, he fell to his hands and knees. He was tired and was hurt.

 

Noct knew that feeling.

 

A sound of clicking high heels was heard. Noct let out a vampire hiss, glaring at the lady in front of them.

 

"Caelum." Ms. Adam's rolled her eyes. She looked at the new cellmate, giving a large smile and gleaming eyes. "And Amicitia!" She gasped. The man was shirtless and had only pants on. Noctis was quite jealous, seeing the man's fully formed eight pack. He had tattoos scaling from his arms and to his back. He had brown eyes, nice, brown long hair and a masculine face with a beard along his jawline. There was a scar on his left eye and he had a necklace around his neck, with an "X" symbol.

 

Ms. Adam's found the shirtless man attractive at first glance. 

 

"Whatever..." Noctis said quietly.

 

"What was that, Caelum?" Ms. Adam's deadpanned with a face of disgust.

 

"Fuck off." Noctis scowled.

 

"What horrible language. Especially in front of your new cellmate! No blood for you in the next three weeks." Ms. Adam's hissed. Noct didn't even regret what he said.

 

The werewolf scoffed. "No blood for three weeks? Lady, you're insane. A vampire can't live without it for that long." He turned around, facing the woman. 

 

"Oh my goodness! I never knew! Your intelligence is breathtaking, Amicitia!" Ms. Adam's smiled, clapping her hands together. Noctis rolled his eyes in irritation, shuffling himself even deeper into the corner of the room. 

 

"I will bring you your food, my dear!" Ms. Adam's said in a happy voice, immediately walking away with those annoying clicking heels. In the distance, her loud, screeching voice was heard, ordering guards to get the werewolf food.

 

"You didn't have to do that..." Noctis said with a voice, barely above a whisper.

 

"And let you suffer?" The man's brow raised. He had an incredibly enhanced hearing- better than the normal humans.

 

"You're a werewolf. We've...rivals. You shouldn't be helping me. And besides- you're probably going to kill me in the next five minutes."

 

The man snorted. "Let's see that. I'm Gladiolus. You're...?" The werewolf gave his hand out for the vampire to shake. Noctis shuffled forward on his bottom, awkwardly shaking it and immediately pulled back.

 

"Er, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Y'know, the Prince of Insomnia. I bet you really want to kill me now."

 

Gladiolus laughed. "Nah, I wouldn't do that. I may have the muscles to do so, but I'm not that violent."

 

"So did you get captured? Like how I did?"

 

Gladio gritted his teeth and inhaled through them. "Sort of. I have a younger sister; Iris. She's a werewolf like me, just an Omega. She was out in the woods and got captured by scientists. They forced her to tell who her relatives were, mostly about me. Since they heard I was an Alpha, they bribed me in using my sister."

 

"Y-You're an Alpha?" Noctis stuttered.

 

"Yeah. What? Do you have an issue with that?" The brunet smirked deviously.

 

"Uh- no. Nothing is...a problem." Noctis said awkwardly. He's heard of werewolf Alphas being ruthless, wild and untamed. They used and fucked Omegas like they were nothing, throwing them away like trash. The Prince considered himself as the head of the household. More like the head of the cell. And now there was a new person. Somebody who powerful and stronger than Noct.

 

Somebody who can overpower him in any way possible.

 

"Don't worry. I won't harm you."

 

"How can I tell if you're being honest?" Noct made a pout.

 

"You don't have to. I'm just saying I won't hurt you. But soon you'll possibly believe me." Gladiolus shrugged his shoulders. "You seem pale as snow."

 

Noct snorted. "Thanks," He was originally born pale but he this time, he was even paler. His skin resembled an albino person. "It's lack of drinking blood and all." The prince felt a rumble in his stomach, which Gladiolus could clearly he. He chuckled while Noctis blushed a pastel pink.

 

"Don't be embarrassed. Here," Gladio raised his wrist, causing Noct's eyes to widen with shock.

 

"What!? So sudden?" Noctis exclaimed, pushing away the Alpha's wrist. "No, it's fine. I'm not going die."

 

"I insist. You need strength. You're skin and bones at the moment." Gladio put his wrist right next to the raven's mouth, almost touching his sharp fangs. They barely pierced into the werewolf's skin.

 

"It's fine-"

 

"Ahem!" A loud, annoying, feminine voice was heard. She stomped her heel harshly to the tiled floor. Noctis wondered how it didn't break. Ms. Adam's had a plate of food with her, ready and delicious to the looks of the werewolf. She looked jealous of the fact that Noctis was about to take blood from Gladio. She smiled at the werewolf, opening the glass cell door to give him the food. She gave the vampire a nasty, ugly look a witch would have.

 

"Thanks? You didn't have to-"

 

"Is it not to your liking? Oh, my goodness- I am so sorry!" She apologised. "The _chefs_ are the ones who made it. Can't even trust them..." She scowled.

 

"Nevermind. It's completely fine." Gladiolus assured.

 

"Alright! Please, have a pleasurable time!" She smiled and bowed, walking away from the cell. Once she left, Gladio tipped gave the plate over to Noct. He tilted it just a bit, enough for a red liquid to form altogether.

 

"There's blood on it still. Drink up."

 

It was really tempting. It truly was. Noctis' stomach growled once again, causing him to wrap himself using his arms in embarrassment. He took the plate quietly, bringing his face into the steak blood. He drank it up- not leaving a single bit left. Noctis usually drank from human blood. But not all of it, or else they would die. He would choose the ones who were assholes to him or decided to pick on him. Noct would drain their blood, enough for them to pass out and make a fool out of themselves.

 

He'd sometimes drink from animals but only when he was desperate. He loved animals. He found them adorable and cuddly. Some of his friends back at the kingdom tease him for being a dark, cold vampire with the likes of little, cute animals. 

 

He soon gave the plate back to the werewolf. Noctis' hunger was still not satisfied. He pulled his knees up against his chest once again, lying his chin on top of his knees.

 

"How long have you been in here?"

 

"Six months. It's been shitty."

 

"Damn. Ever got the chance to get outside?"

 

"Sometimes. But only whenever I'm in an iron cage. I fucking hate them."

 

"So is that how I'm gonna be treated?"

 

"I guess? I mean- Ms. Adam seems to like you a lot. She'll put you under her supervision."

 

"Lucky me. I'm worried about you, though. Who's supervision are you under?" 

 

Noctis hesitated. "Ardyn Izunia." He hissed out. "He's a fucking bastard if you ask me."

 

"What does he do?" Gladio asked, interested.

 

"He keeps this taser with him all the time. Sometimes, he harasses me."

 

Gladio raised his right eyebrow. "In what way?"

 

"Grabs my ass and touches my body. He carries a taser with him and pokes me with it out of fun or if I do anything bad. I can't really say shit about it because I'm a "vampire" and I might be lying.  Trust me, I'd have Ms. Adam's instead of  _Ardyn_." Noctis shuddered when he said the man's name.

 

Gladio's eyes blinked twice, shocked and had a face of disgust. "Why haven't you said anything about it?"

 

"How can I? I'm a vampire."

 

"What? Just because you're a vampire doesn't do anything."

 

"Of course it does. Y'know...I'm _wrong_. Not _right_. You werewolves have it easy. Vampires are treated like crap and thrown away. But since I'm a _prince_ , I'm kept here to suffer." Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

"I have to wear a collar around my neck which is supposed to eliminate my powers. I broke the fourth one put on me, so I'm probably gonna go to the iron cage."

 

"Iron cage?"

 

"Prisoners are put in there, in order for them to get tortured. It does certain things. For vampires, we're placed in the hot sun, for werewolves, the cage would be pure silver," Gladiolus cleared his throat at the words of "silver" coming out of the vampire's mouth. Noctis continued on and on until he finally paused.

 

"...Fuck- sorry. I'm trailing off, aren't I?"

 

"Eh, it's fine. I'm interested in the information." Gladio grinned, causing Noct's cheeks to flush a light pink.

 

"If you're good, you get food that isn't rotten or shitty. Supervisors have favourites, y'know, like in school. I'm one of Ardyn's favourites." Noct sneered in disgust.

 

"Has...he ever-"

 

"gotten near me? No, he hasn't. You can take my 2,000-year-old virginity if you'd like." Noctis joked.

 

"Is that some invitation?" Gladio smirked.

 

"It...was a joke." Noct's shoulders raised awkwardly, his cheeks turning into a shade of red.

 

"But I swear- Ardyn has planned it out. He might even be listening to our conversation right now." Noctis became paranoid, looking left and right if anybody was there.

 

"I promise he _won't_ get near you," Gladio assured.

 

"Uhuh. Says the  _werewolf_." The prince snorted.

 

"What're you on about?"

 

"We're obviously rivals."

 

"Just because our ancestors were at war in the past, doesn't mean we're still head to head in the present." 

 

Next to their cell, was a loud banging noise, banging on the glass. There was a man outside, evil looking. The cell door slid open, quickly exiting a winged being. She had large fists, shaping like gauntlets. She was tased by a stick, causing her to fall on the ground, hands and knees. She was grabbed by her wing harshly, being dragged along the cold, cobblestone floor.

 

"Damn. She's off to the injection chamber."

 

"And that is...?"

 

"Execution."

 

"Ah."

 

"She's been a hassle. I already knew she was going to be executed some day. She continuously screams at night and bangs on the glass doors like crazy. It had to be replaced around four times. Surprising enough, I'm glad she's gone."

 

 Gladio started laughing.

 

"Did...I say something wrong?"

 

"Five minutes are up, Noct. You aren't dead yet, so I'm keeping you alive." Gladio formed a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

"Ugh, fuck off."

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: A Little Bit of Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sighed. "I-I...I'm just...scared of people. I...hate my body so much." He took his belly fat in his palms, showing how much there was. 
> 
> "So?"
> 
> Prom's finned ears perked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i is full of shit.
> 
> this kinda has flashback- BUT IN INCLUDES PROMPTO, BECAUSE YOU ALL LOVE PROMPTO, RIGHT???

 

"Fuck- my stomach hurts like hell..." Noctis complained. He curled up into a ball, holding his stomach with all of his might.

 

"Hungry? Y'know, you can-"

 

"No, I am not drinking from your wrist." Noctis cut Gladio off with a glare. He went back onto focusing on the horrible, clenching pain. Was it the steak be drank him? Probably not. He drank from animals all the time, sometimes cows.

 

"I feel like vomiting..." Noctis hissed, clutching his stomach one more time.

 

"Gross. Not on me." 

 

Noct laughed. "So...were you born a werewolf? Or bitten?"

 

"Born. You?"

 

"Born as well."

 

Noct did his best to keep up their conversation. He hated awkward silences and he was a person who was indeed "awkward". He was very self-conscious of himself. Once he got a glance at Gladio's eight pack, he shuffled himself into a corner. He had a very lithe body, feminine looking. A couple guards wondered why he was a "prince" instead of a "princess" and later on would get corrected by Noct.

 

"How'd you get here in the first place?" Gladio asked.  

 

That was a good question. How _did_ he manage to end up locked in here?

 

 ----

 

_"Pr-Prom...slow down!" Noctis panted, trying to regain his composure. Prompto was running, way too quick out of his reach._

 

 _"Your stamina sucks...!" Prompto flapped his tail into the water, spraying bits of water into the air. He swam to the shore, prompting an elbow to the side, leaning on it._  

 

_The two were racing, seeing who seemed to be the quickest. Prompto was in the water while Noct ran on foot. He could fly but he wasn't the best at it. He could fly in the air for around five seconds and immediately fall to the ground like a baby bird, learning how to fly. In the past, he never had a Shield by his side. So he wasn't taught properly how to fly._

 

_He only had an Advisor; Ignis. He didn't know how to fly anyway, so he wasn't in any help. Noctis' father could fly and sometimes taught him. But couldn't do it as often, as his work stole the opportunity._

 

_Other vampires from school teased, calling him "disabled" and "stupid" for not even knowing the drills of flying. Noctis remembered clearly and held onto that memory for so long. At the last day of school, a student stated his father didn't even love him and probably didn't want to teach a sick, disabled son._

 

_It set Noct off. It was his first murder._

 

_He wasn't even surprised._

 

_Noctis was sent to the principal's office. There was no guilt over him, as is a prince. He basically got away with murder. He moved onto high school and everybody feared him. In different ways._

 

_Girls would swoon over Noct, offering their blood as a "gift" for him. He would refuse them all the time and find them extremely annoying. He urged to murder them- yet his father would scold him and he'd move to a different high school._

 

_Thankfully, he didn't._

 

_That's how he met Prompto._

 

_Prompto needed a tank in order to survive. It was difficult bringing him to different classes, as he was separated from students and put into a single room to be taught by different teachers in that only room every day. He was lonely and gained a lot of weight because of it. His tank wasn't huge at all- it was literally almost half of his body. He couldn't cover his huge belly, which was filled with fat._

 

_Students came by, teasing him on how fat he was. They exclaimed "merpeople shouldn't be fat! They're supposed to be attractive!". Prom got self-conscious and started covering himself up. He curled up into a ball, bringing his tail up to his chest. He remembered one student, with black hair and blue eyes entering his classroom. He was looking for something._

 

_"Hey...uh...is anyone here?" He questioned, knocking his knuckles against the door._

 

_Prompto's eyes widened. It was Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum._

 

_"O-Oh...y-you mean Mrs. Katherine? S-she's somewhere. M-Maybe the lunch room?" Prompto stuttered multiple times. He wanted to punch and strangle himself for his first impression of the "prince"._

 

_"Never seen you before. What's your name...?"_

 

_"Er- it's Prompto Argentum."_

 

_"Noctis. Just call me Noct." The young vampire stuck out his hand, asking the blond to shake it. He did it, showing off those layers of fat. He quickly retreated his arm like it was fire. The prince gave an odd stare._

 

_"You okay?"_

 

_"Uh- yeah! Totally."_

 

_"You don't seem like it."_

 

_Prompto sighed. "I-I...I'm just...scared of people. I...hate my body so much." He took his belly fat in his palms, showing how much there was._

 

_"So?"_

 

_Prom's finned ears perked up._

 

_"Just because you're a little bigger doesn't mean you're bad. You didn't snarl and bite me to shreds." Noct laughed._

 

_"Students...tease m-me and all. They say I'm fat- they say I should be attractive b-because I'm a merman."_

 

_"Forget about them. They're nothing. Just too self-centered about themselves. Prom, you're young. We, creatures, live up to thousands- maybe millions of years. You have tons of time of being yourself. You're great who you are now." Noctis scoffed while crossing his arms._

 

_Prompto finally smiled._

 

_Noctis got quite pissed off when Prompto decided to be skinny like him. Later on, it cleared it out of his mind, giving in defeat. Students stopped teasing him and actually found him very attractive. A couple of them asked him on dates and gave him presents while blushing. Prompto smiled and slowly refused them. He could finally be in classes in publicity, instead of being crammed inside of a small classroom with nobody to talk to._

 

_Noctis would push his tank like he was in a wheelchair. Prompto got to see places he could never possibly even be. He strolled through forests and managed to find a camera lying on the ground. He picked it up, with Noct concerning it._

 

_"Is it waterproof?"_

 

_"Yeah, yep!" Prompto said hurriedly, quickly testing out the object. He played with the buttons, pressing on them all. His long claws got the better of him. He would scratch the lens or the black paint coat, making claw markings._

 

_Noct continued strolling Prompto's tank down the pathway, the forest trees covering their visible moonlight. It got darker. Noct squinted his eyes, trying to see through past the darkness. As a vampire, being scared of the dark was shitty. It was even considered as shameful._

 

_The two heard loud noises behind them, hearing a loud truck honk. There were two bright shining lights, driving towards both of them._

 

_"...Hu...mans?"  Prompto whispered._

 

_Noct hissed, doing the unexpected. He tipped the tank to his left. There was a river nearby. Prompto could just crawl over and swim away. Noct would catch up...somehow. Car doors clicked open, with people spreading out like wildfire._

 

_Once the tank was tipped over, Prompto rolled over like a rag doll. He had thorns pierced into his body and dirt covering his wet body. He could hear Noctis hissing, his wings unleashed. He started ripping people to shreds, biting into them like butter. His fangs pierced through easily, cutting through their skin. He tossed them away like a dog, waiting for his next victim to attack._

 

_His eyes were all pink- even an aura escaping them, leaving soft trails of that colour. Prompto was frozen- stiff as a statue. Noct glanced at him with angry, furious, yet terrified eyes. He closed his wings, in order to reduce the damage to them. They were very fragile. One slice through them, he would be a goner._

 

_Fewer and fewer people were coming. Had he finished them all? Did they retreat? The cars drove off with wounded men. The yellow lights got further away from them. They were now safe. Their hopes were brought up._

 

_Noct's wings unveiled, about to fly over to his friend. His eyes went wide, screaming out whatever he had built up in his throat. There was someone near him with a sharp weapon, approaching the merman._

 

_"PROMPTO, RUN-"_

 

_The top of his head was grabbed, being smashed to the ground. He could smell the soil underneath him. Noct struggled to get his head up but his attacker was strong._

 

_Even stronger than Noct's full vampire form._

 

_"I think I'll take this one as my own." The man that was holding Noct's head down suggested._

 

_"Fine by me." A feminine voice replied._

 

_Prompto looked over to his right, seeing his attacker. He rolled over, getting sliced in the stomach. He bled, using his right hand to reduce the bleeding. He feared for his life. Not only his- but along with Noct's. He could only see a couple glimpses of him. The blinding light covered his view. He had no choice but to fall straight into the river which led to the ocean._

 

_He rolled all around the grass, finally feeling cold water breeze against his back. The stream was quick, pushing him further and further. He lost track of Noctis as he went deeper into the woods. Sharp branches cut his smooth, plump skin, leaving bloody gets. All that he was concerned about was the cut, sliced into his stomach. The water got into his wound, making it painful._

 

_He felt a huge wave of water crash into him._

 

_He felt the water become saltier. He felt some rough texture under him, which seemed to be coral and creatures swimming around him._

 

_He was in the ocean._

 

_Noctis was still struggling. He was humiliated. He failed his bloodline. A piece of cloth was tied around his eyes and mouth, preventing him from seeing and from biting. He could feel being picked up, slung over someone's shoulder. He felt his bottom thrown against a floor of metal. He heard car doors shut and the engine starting. Noct snorted for no reason at all._

 

_He was laughing._

 

_The drivers could probably hear it._

 

_He didn't know why he was laughing._

 

_"Run...yeah, sure, of course Prompto can run..." Noctis thought to himself._

 

 

_\----_

 

 

_"Number 455 goes to Ashley Mir."_

 

_"Number 403 goes to Matthew Walker."_

 

_"Number 438 goes to Mina Blaire."_

 

_"Number 492 goes to Wilson Park."_

 

_"Number 400 goes to Ardyn Izunia."_

 

_Noctis clicked his tongue. He was sitting in the corner of his cell. He would hear poundings on the unbreakable glass doors, screaming and crying. Noctis was literally in a mental asylum. Everybody had bar codes permanently tattooed into their skin. They had it on their left arms, just under their wrists. Noct had a number of "400" in the colour black._

 

_The redhead; Ardyn Izunia, approached his cell, with a smug grin looking so fit and devious._

 

 _The vampire prince refused to look up at him. Of course, the man was the one who planted his head to the ground. He missed Prompto. He missed how_ goofy _he was- he missed out childish and sometimes stupid he was._

_"Oh, please, dear. Do not make this any harder than it is." Ardyn clicked his tongue like he was calling in a cat. Noctis hissed at him, getting an awful "Aww" from the man. Ardyn typed in a code, opening up the unbreakable glass door. Right away, Noctis sprung out from the room's corner. He could esca-_

 

_"BZZZT!"_

 

_Noctis fell flat on the floor. His body was paralysed. What...was that?_

 

_Ardyn "tsked" his tongue twice, shaking his head in disgrace. Noct could only move his head left and right. He eyed up, seeing Ardyn play with a taser in his hand. He operated it twice, showing the blue, electric shock waves coming out of it._

 

_"Such a shame on the first day I had to use this on you."_

 

_Noctis couldn't move his toes or his fingers. His body was literally in a deep sleep, with him awake at the same time. He heard Ardyn crouching down, hearing his boots squeak and his clothes rearrange. He lowered his neck, his mouth pressing right up against Noct's left ear._

 

_"We're going to have a little bit of fun." He purred into the raven's ear._

 

 

\----

 

"Prompto, huh? A merman? Never seen them before."

 

"It's almost impossible to. They're rare species who live deep in the ocean. They hide their beauty away from humans to see. Prom's a little different. He lived in a river instead of the ocean. He couldn't get a lot of exercise in such small space, so he got...y'know."

 

"Ah. How'd he end up in there?"

 

"Hurricane." Noctis shrugged. "He got separated from his parents at birth."

 

"Shit. Poor guy. Reminds me of my family." Gladio chuckled.

 

"Damn, I'm interested," Noctis admitted.

 

"My father's secretly one of your father's closest friends. Too bad we never got to meet each other-"

 

"W-Wait...you...knew me? Before I even knew _you_?" 

 

"Why do you think I didn't maul you down already?" Gladio grinned. "You already know about my sister."

 

"What does she look like?"

 

"Just like me."

 

Noct snorted. "Seriously? All _this_?" He raised his left hand, pointing his index finger and trailing from Gladio's head down to his feet. "One Gladio is enough."

 

"Well, she's got brown hair, right down her ears, I suppose."

 

"Suppose?"

 

"I haven't seen her in awhile. I'm not sure if they allowed her to cut her hair. Iris tends to do it herself. She gets a pair of scissors or a knife and cuts unevenly. Trust me, her hair is a mess." Gladio snickered.

 

"Expected from werewolves."

 

Gladio chuckled. "How about you?"

 

"Well...I've got a dad..." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER, OOOHOHOO


	3. Chapter Three: A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Noctis, this is Ignis. He will be your Advisor." Regis spoke, gently nudging the light brown haired boy towards the prince. Noct hid behind his father's leg, hiding away from the new arrival.
> 
> "Hello, your Highness. My name is Ignis Scientia. I will be your Advisor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want short chapters?
> 
> Or long chapters?
> 
> Short chapters = posted quicker
> 
> Long chapters = posted slower (like very slowly)
> 
> I'd just like to hear your opinion. If you chose *slower chapters* then I would post much quickly. But if it'd be longer chapters, expect me to post slower.

 

 

Noctis was lonely. He didn't have many friends. The only people he knew were his servants and father. Nobody else. Until...

 

"Noctis, this is Ignis. He will be your Advisor." Regis spoke, gently nudging the light brown haired boy towards the prince. Noct hid behind his father's leg, hiding away from the new arrival.

 

"Hello, your Highness. My name is Ignis Scientia. I will be your Advisor.

 

The Advisor; Ignis, was also a young boy, just two years older than him. He wore glasses, had beautiful green eyes and light brown hair. Sometimes, his eyes turned into a red colour. Noctis supposed he was some sort of vampire, one of the common ones. The boy could go in the sunlight with no problem at all. Ignis had a daily routine swimming. His skin would go dry and crusty if he didn't take a dip in the water.

 

One time in the bathroom, he watched as his Advisor was peeling dry skin off of his face.

 

Noctis felt it was some sort of sickness or just a habit he had. Well, that's what he thought.

 

Noct was outside at night, about to feast on a couple people. He was at a nearby bar and decided to enter with a fake ID. The bouncers were easily tricked and allowed the vampire in. The music was pounding, lap dances occurred and boy, people smelled like alcohol. As Noctis sniffed the air, all he could smell was booze, sweat and other bodily fluids.

 

He may have disobeyed his Advisor's rules. 

 

_"Do not leave your room for any activities asides from your schedule."_

 

_"Yeah, yeah...whatever."_

 

Noctis could smell humans just by sniffing the air. Just by their scent, he could smell a girl right beside him, grinding against a man using her hips. 

 

"Erk, A+..." Noctis groaned. He waved his hand in front of his nose, clearing up that sour smell. Not because of her sweat. Her type was a little too bitter for Noct's taste and didn't have much flavour. He liked AB way better, yet they were rare to spot. They smelled good, their blood seemed to be sweet and it was almost impossible for Noctis to resist himself from drinking the whole body.

 

Noct sat down on a nearby stool, relaxing his elbows on the counter. He was going to relax until a man stopped him.

 

"Hey, man, would you like a shot?" He asked.

 

The prince raised his head up. Does this human not know he was a vampire? Especially a _prince_? Noct rubbed his face. God- he was acting so foolish. Of course, they don't know, he looks rather human than a different species.

 

"Oh, uh...no...thanks," Noctis replied awkwardly. He avoided eye contact which worsened the situation. 

 

"So. What's your name?" He asked.

 

Noct scoffed. "Would I really say my name to a stranger?"

 

"I'm Nyx Ulric. Now I'm not a stranger." He joked with a snicker. Noctis hid his small blush that heated up his cheeks- not because this man was hot or anything. Noct was just easily embarrassed.

 

"Uh, I'd just like whatever..." The vampire prince shrugged. Vampires could consume foods like humans could. But they wouldn't give much energy as in what blood would produce. It was basically just storing useless fat. Noctis consumed a couple things humans ate. Something called " _chocolate_?" Whatever it was, it did taste sweet, which was good. Noctis remembered drinking some wine that his father did once- but to only show appreciation and modesty. 

 

It was really bad.

 

Noct threw up in a nearby toilet and never drank from it again.

 

But maybe- just maybe it would be different this time. 

 

"Just give me whatever."

 

"Are you sure?" The man raised both his brows as if Noctis was joking. "You seem like a teenager. Are you carrying some fake ID-"

 

"No." Noct cut him off. He wanted to punch himself for doing that.

 

"Well, whatever age you are, I'll let you pass- unless," 

 

Noctis groaned. "Unless what?"

 

"You give me your name." The bartender took a bottle behind him and started to fill a small glass for a lady beside him. She sipped it, already looking drunk in seconds. Her friends had red faces and spoke in a slurred tone.

 

"Okay...fine. It's...uh. Noct Lika Callom."

 

"That is a horrible lie. Unless your parents didn't like you at all..." Nyx chuckled.

 

Noct scoffed. "They're... _alive_."

 

"Oh, shit. Sorry, kid- I didn't know-"

 

"No-no! My dad's alive. My mom is...you know..."

 

"Oh. I get it. Yeah, it's alright. Sorry I mentioned them in the first place." The bartender grumbled to himself.

 

"It's fine, trust me," Noct reassured. Nyx gave him a small glass shot, filled with the looks of an orange liquid. It didn't look quite like blood and it was transparent. He sniffed it, inhaling bitterness and sourness. The scent was awfully strange. Did his father really drink this before? 

 

"What? Never drank before?" Nyx snickered.

 

"Of course I have."

 

"Don't lie to me, kid."

 

Was this guy some wizard? Or could he just tell lies throughout his tone and expressions? Noctis' phone started buzzing inside of his back pocket. His heart raced and blinked twice. "Sorry, just...give me a moment." He excused himself out of the bar, walking outside in an alleyway. He picked up, the screen shining in his face. 

 

"Fucking hell..." Noctis cursed.

 

Ignis.

 

He brought his phone up to his face, immediately getting yelled at by his Advisor. Should've texted- it would've been way easier.

 

"Noctis! Where in the world have you been!?" He yelled loudly. 

 

"I'm at a bar-"

 

"A bar!? A bar..." Ignis groaned. Noctis sensed him pinching and rubbing the bridge of his nose through the line. Noctis leaned against a brick wall behind him. He could just wait for his Advisor to drive over and pick him up. Get a beating by Iggy and scolded by his father.

 

Normal routine.

 

"Can you come and pick me up?"

 

"Fine. I am very, _very_ , angry at the moment. Once you come back home, I'm calling your father about your reckless behaviour."

 

"Alright, sheesh..." Noctis hung up first. He slipped his phone inside of his jeans.

 

Noct could hear an engine roaring and wheels cracking small pebbles on the ground. Noct pushed himself off of the brick wall, met by an irritated Advisor.

 

"Get in. I'll speak with you at home." Ignis stated with a stern voice. The vampire prince followed, hopping in. He gave no two shits if Iggy was angry. This happened a lot. Many times. The two would usually get pissed off each other and wouldn't talk for weeks.

 

Noctis was about to bring his phone out but Ignis stopped home.

 

"Bring that out and I'm not giving you blood for two weeks."

 

 _"Fuck."_ Noctis thought to himself. He could survive without blood for at least three or four weeks. But he would become weak and fragile. His skin would start to dry up and he wouldn't be able to move as much.

 

"Iggy, can I just...ask you something?"

 

The Advisor sighed. "Yes?" He breathed out.

 

"Are you doing this just because you work for me? Or are you doing it because you just...want to?" Noctis asked while looking outside the window. The vampire turned his head to face Ignis driving when he didn't get a response.

 

"So?" Noctis raised his right brow.

 

"Do you want the truth?"

 

"Obviously. If you don't want to be near my bullshit, you can leave. I'll get a new Advisor. And you don't need to be stressed out." Noctis turned his head back at the window, watching as the scenery drove by.

 

"I..." Ignis paused. His palms were getting sweaty; moist. His grip on the wheel loosened.

 

"C'mon, Specs. Tell me."

 

The car stopped. Have they already arrived home? Noctis didn't even _feel_ the car speeding up on their car ride. He was way too distracted by the scenery.

 

"Tell me. Please." Noct was starting to beg. "Before I start doubting myself..." His voice cracked.

 

Ignis could see in the rear mirror, Noctis' eyes start bleeding out tears. His face was red and his eyes were a light pink. Has he...been crying the whole ride? Hopefully not.

 

"I'm...sorry, Noctis..."

 

Noct looked up.

 

"I'm doing this because it is my job." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. I know...and I'm really sorry. If you guys can't deal with my slow progress, you can leave and not deal with my bullshit excuses x-x . I'm probably just going to do short chapters for everything else :P


End file.
